


How They Kiss You {Spn}

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Supernatural Writings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 12





	How They Kiss You {Spn}

  * * * *

## **DEAN:**

[Originally posted by rescuemeifyoucan](https://tmblr.co/Z2bw1s22NRS6h)

_Dean kisses passionate, His hands cupping your cheeks, pulling you closer to him._

* * *

## **CASTIEL:**

_Castiel’s kisses are soft._

* * *

## **SAM:**

[Originally posted by pleasingpics](https://tmblr.co/Zjf9mv2ISoz9u)

_Sam’s kisses at first start of passionate, then get rough._

* * *

## **CROWLEY:**

[Originally posted by damonandelena](https://tmblr.co/Zx_iye2MoUJbQ)

_Crowley’s kisses are passionate and deep._

* * *

* * *

## **MICK:**

_Mick’s kisses are passionate, pressing you against his body._

* * *

## **ARTHUR KETCH:**

_Ketch’s kisses are full of fire and passion, sometimes they are rough._





End file.
